The girl who lives alone in a world that has ended
by Smear-Sama
Summary: No one other than the girl exists. It is a given...since nothing is born or dies here. This is such a world. I was born into this world to seek her, sacrifising all the things I would have gained from a life in a new world."


**A/N: I havent watched the After Story of Clannad yet, and I know that the ending for these two ends happily, but when i asked friend if i should make a happy or sad ending, she requested a sad one, so here it is!**  
**  
Disclaimer: I dont own Clannad or any of its characters.**

-------------

_If you wish, would you like me to take you? To the place in this world where wishes come true. _

-------------

When a person dies, their souls transfer out of their body into another dimension. Or into a new

world if you would like to call it that. They travel to search, and to find, a new place for them where

the souls find themselves at ease. When they have found their special place to be, their special

place to exist, they create their own way of life, and their own kind of being.

-------------

_Yes, take me there. Take me away._

-------------

There is many different kinds of worlds to be found after life. Not just the ones that we know now,

like heaven or hell. Even if the sky is beautiful, even if the magma under the ground is the thing that  
keeps the earth warm, the only thing a soul would meet there would be extreme cold or unbearable

heat and nothing more.

----------------------------------------------

I now travel trough space and time to find my new place to exist. But how am I supposed to know

were this new place is? Its dark all around me, but I can still feel that I am moving forward at a fast

speed. I see various different glowing lights, sending the warmth from them

straight into my heart. Although I don't know were that is, since I am not made out of real flesh.

There is three kinds of lights that I see. There's small warming lights, who's moving faster than the

others, pouring out of spurring youth. That is a newly made world. Then there is bigger, less

warm lights, who has an old but still a good and lively kind of aura. I knew

that I had come from one of those. Then there was black lights. You cant really call them lights,

since they were only black. More like a dark hole with a glow that was saying that this world did not  
exist anymore. It had an aura of sadness and death. Even if I had never been here before I could tell.

I suddenly see a light different than the others. It was a black light, gaping at me with its emptiness.  
But there was something in it that interested me. I saw a small, very small, nearly not sensible nor

visible to the bare eye, a light. No, not a light. A sparkle. A small sparkle that looked that it would

cease to exist at any moment. I moved closer to get a better look, but then everything went black.

When I woke up, I imagined my heart skip a beat.

This is a world that has ended. Nothing is born; nothing dies. Even time does not exist.

This world holds no millennium of era time, making any hope for memories of the past or looking to the far future gone. If i were to

search for a place to be born, then i realized it should not be here.

I was in some kind of room. A big, dark one. It was an empty room with only a window and a

cherry tree table and a chair in the middle.

Outside of this rundown house you could see a vast field stretching as far away as the eyes could see and the horizon would

let you, with nothing growing in it except high pampas grass.

There was a person in a world like this.

A girl with long beautiful hazel brown hair. She has languished within this world for there is no one for her to keep her company.

Her eyes was also brown, with the same color as chocolate hardened with shiny gold. Even if they had such a dark color, they always

looked watery and transparent in some way. And sad. Oh, the sorrow those eyes gave out was so

tearing that it felt like your heart would rip into pieces at any time. Then again, I do not know

where that is, since I don't have a real body. But I could still imagine how she felt, putting myself in her position in my mind.

Its not something like being alone in an empty house or anything like that, but being alone in an

entire world. Its a very sad thing, isn't it?

------------

Several days went by. Or weeks, maybe years. Time does not exist here, so I wouldn't know. With

only me as an observant of the lonely girls life, and her. There was something that had nagged me

all this time. Could she see me or could she not? I was not born to this world. That is why I dont

have a body. But sometimes it felt like her gazing eyes looked right at me, and that she knew that I

was there even if she couldn't see me. I felt sorry for her.

_The girl who lives alone in a world that has ended._

The girl who lives in a vacant, unmoving world. For some reason, she interested me.

-------------------------------------------------

The girls life is a lonely one. No one other than the girl exists. It is a given...since nothing is born or  
dies here. This is such a world.

-------------------------------------------------

One day something was different. The girl was sitting in the right corner of the room next to the

window. That was a normal sight to see, since it was her favorite place to sit, but it was what she

was doing that was abnormal. She was building something that looked like a doll. I observed her

every movement until she suddenly turned around and smiled right at me. I was shocked. She held

the doll in one hand and made a welcoming gesture with the other.. That body was made for me.

She had seen me all this time, and now she was kind enough to give me a body. But how was i

supposed to live? A doll doesn't have a heart. Neither a brain or blood. Is "wishing" all i have to

do? Wish to be born in this world...the one and only warmth in this world. Since some time ago, ive  
sought that.

----------

I wished and wished, but nothing ever happened. Then I started to wonder, if this girls life always

would be a lonely one? Would I stay only as an observant in this world forever, lacking any sense of

existence? Maybe it was faith, maybe it was already determined to be this way. Slowly realizing that

wishing was not going to work, I hoped that my soul would cease to exist. When I was on a whim

of giving up, it came to me. This was not how i wanted it to end. Leaving the girl alone again was

not an option. She needed me as much as I needed her. All I have to do is wish harder, and if that

doesn't work, ill just have to wish harder than that. My hope would slowly regain to its fullest again,  
and i felt more alive than i had ever felt before.

Then it happened.

Slowly, bit by bit, I could move my body that was in the shape of a doll. Did it mean what I had

hoped it meant? Had i been born into this world?

My soul travel was almost complete.

I was born into this world to seek her, sacrificing all the things I would have gained from a life in a

new world. The girl had made my body from scrap she had collected from somewhere. My memory

is stagnant. I cannot recall anything even if I exert effort. Where I had been until now, or where I

was trying to go...

-----------

I cannot talk with the girl. The doll doesn't have a mouth. The only things I can do is walk and nod

yes or no when she's talking to me. When she asked a question that was too hard for me to answer,

which couldn't be shown with gestures or nods, she only smiled at me and wrapped her arms around

me with a distant, sad look in her eyes.

But this is the one and only warmth I seek in this world.

Although, since I am made out of scrap, I cannot feel the warmth.

----------------------------------------

Sometimes the girl and I walked outside togehter, on the big grass field with nothing in it. The sky

was always blue, since there was no clouds to cover it up with. And it was always day. There was no

such thing as wind here. It wasnt very much needed either, because it was never too hot or too

cold. It was a beatiful but still very sad thing.

But there actually was one thing that was uniqe in this world, except for the girl who was living here

by herself. At a certain time every day, within the faint illumination are small lights flying. A luminous shower of light that

pervaded everywhere on the field. Each light floated up towards the sky making it simulate bright snow flying back into the sky

When I tried to touch them, they only went right trough me as if I wasnt even there. It looked like the sky was

crying golden tears. _What are these lights? I am sure I've never known a view such as this before. _

The girl noticed my surprise every day this event happened, and one day she talked to me.

'Do you find the lights strange?' She asked and pulled her head slightly to the left.

_Yes. _I thought, but since she couldnt hear me I only nodded yes.

'What about the sky? What about the ground? Do you find it strange?'

I was sure that I had seen the big blue sky somewhere before, so I nodded no.

'Just these lighs?'

_Yes, _I nodded again.

She sat down in the grass with no flowers or seeds and looked up at the sky. 'Why would that be?'

When the sparkles rained down and landed beside her, her hair and eyes gave out a golden glow

wich wasnt like anything I had seen before. She really was beautiful. Now sitting there, with a

wondering look on her face, with sparkles lightening her up. To her, who has been here all her life,

these lights are natural.

_These must be shadows!_ is what I thought. But a shadow always comes with an object that causes it.

Then, where is that?

I was abruptly interrupted in my thoughts when she spoke again:

'In other words, for you to find this strange there's some other scene that _is_ familiar to you.'

_Yes._

I dig trough my memories. I was in a different world a long time ago... or perhaps the distant future.

I still retain the memory that I was once there.

Another new light is born.

'What was that world like? Was it more beautiful than here?'

_Im sure, _still only nodding as answer.

'Where there lots of things there who kept each day interestng?'

_I think..._More sceptically, I nodded a slow yes...

'It wasnt lonely like here?'

_No._

So she knew that it wasnt supposed to be like this. Maybe there had been life in this world before. A

more lively, happy world.

The girl who spent her time alone in the world that had ended. Once again, I felt sorry for her.

--------------------------------------

I collected the leftovers from the scrap she had used to build my body, and started to make a new

doll to make a friend for myself and her. The girl pitched in intently and helped me to alleviate our loneliness.

I believed that she had the culmination to create life on this world. Since she created me.

But will the one being born be happy in this world?

With some doubt in my mind...

-----------------------------------------

This world indeed has ended. No more lives will be born. Shes the only being with life. We buried

the doll together, wich never began to move. She didnt have anything like a shovel, so she only used

her bare hands.

Either in the distant past or the distant future, I was once in a lively world... but I can no longer

return to that place.

I have this body she made for me. My speacial gift from her.

I placed my hand on her muddy fingers in hope to warm them since they had become cold of the

digging. Her nails were filled with a gray, cold substance and they were shaking mildly. But

she can not feel it. There is no warmth in me that could be sent to her. So there we sat, on the

damp muddy ground, in silence. Of course I couldnt possibly have made any sound, but this time

the silence felt deeper than ever. Then I realised. This was how life was going to be from now on,

and forever. We were going to live here alone in this world. At first I was scared, but when I knew that  
I would spend all this time with her, I found myself at ease again. Suddenly she looked at me, and

smiled. She looked happy, despite the sad occasion. I could tell that it was a fake smile. It looked

like she would break down and cry at any moment.

---------

The next day (As I guessed would be the next day), I found myself alone in the dark room. The girl

wasn't there. _Oh, shes probably outside! _Is what I thought at first. So I continued to wait. There was

this distant sound in the back of the room, but I ignored it. Usually, there was never any sound from

inside the house except when the girl spoke, or when my stiff doll-limbs moved and screeched. Then  
I realised that it came from the window. The sight I was about to witness would've made me cry if I

had been in human form. My mismatched eyes saw a sparkle like one of those lights that fled

outside, hitting against the window again and again, just like a fly trying to get out trough a

transparent area. _So the lights were souls.._. Moving slowly towards the big window, like I was being

drenched in sticky syrup, I thought that maybe it was better this way.

The window slided up with a high screech when I pushed it and saw the small confused sparkle stop  
a bit in its movement.

I didn't want to call it "It" since I knew who it was. The newly born sparkle was the girls soul. She

had probably died sometime when I was 'sleeping'.

Her light advanced towards me and stopped in front of my doll-like face. I held out my hand and the  
sparkle lowered itself into it. We stood like that for a long while, then she suddenly made a swirl

in the hand and flied away in an unsteady pattern. Farewell, my dear friend_. _The glistering sparkle-

rain began at the exact moment as she flew out from the window. Now when I stood outside, I

watched the only ever existed being with life in this world fly away. So I was now all alone in this

lonely world. Without anyone to talk to, without anyone to look at. Really, if I had had eyes, I

would've cried. But I was glad that I had given her this time with me, so she would'nt have had to

die girls sparkle was shining brighter than any of the other lights, it was as if the light

reflected her happiness, a feeling that must've been very unusual to her. She had finally found

herself at peace.

Her bright light swirled in loops a couple of more times and then suddenly flew so high up in the

sky that I could'nt detect it anymore. _Soon she will be born into a more happy an lively world, like_

the one I came from. I'm glad for her.A warm feeling swell upon inside me, without me knowing

where it would come from. Maybe I was slowly developing a heart? Even if I was, it wouldnt change  
a thing. The fact that I was now alone in this world that has ended. The rolls had switched sides.

Was someone supposed to watch over me now? I hoped somebody would. The feeling of total

loneliness was almost unbearable. I wanted to dissapear from this world, not caring if there actually

was someone watching over me that would be left alone if I leaved. Even the lights stopped flying

outside, and deep darkness surrounded me. I bet it was very cold to. But that I wouldn't know, since

I do not have any such feelings. Now this world really was dead. The only being with life didnt exist

here anymore. The only thing I could do was to sit inside the room on the little chair beside the dark  
cherry tree table and watch trough the window, as the deep darkness got deeper and surrounded me

even more. Soon there will be nothing left. Even I, with a half-life existance, would dissapear, and I

was not sure if i would be reborn anywhere else.

------------

_The half-being that lives alone in a world that has ended. It has a nicer ring to it. _


End file.
